


the things beneath

by visualodds



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Dating, Drunk Nights, Fluff, M/M, Onghwang, because we love a drunk minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visualodds/pseuds/visualodds
Summary: after dating for almost a year, minhyun confesses something on a night he was drunk





	the things beneath

“I love you, you know.” Minhyun reeks of alcohol as he laughs against Seongwu’s neck, who in return, was trying to lift Minhyun up from the couch.

Seongwu stops just as he had finally raise Minhyun up with his thin arms (well, compared to his boyfriend, at least) when he hears Minhyun say this.

Minhyun wasn’t exactly the blunt in the relationship. It was usually Seongwu who did the job. Even before they started dating, it took quite some time before Minhyun finally agreed to go on a date with Seongwu.

It was when he ran out of excuses to reject Seongwu’s invites that Minhyun finally thought it was time to grow from the texting part of the relationship.

Seongwu couldn’t blame him, though. He wasn’t even quite sure how he found the other suddenly all so appealing to his eyes. A class clown who suddenly falls inlove with the school ambassador? The one whom everyone in school gushes about? That wasn’t exactly his type.. not before he met Minhyun.

Of course, it was a constant struggle for Seongwu to continually pursue Minhyun and let him out of his shell of being the Text Hwang that he is. It was so easy for Minhyun to say that he liked Seongwu, or that he knew he couldn’t sleep now that he just texted him a _goodnight_ , or what polyamotic ion is the most used word by high school boys? But nevertheless, Seongwu enjoyed the constant state of journey it was to pursue him. He enjoyed listening to his stories, and what a fool he actually was. He enjoyed his mere presence and his lame jokes. He enjoyed the way his voice sounded especially when he had just woken up. And most of all, he just loved Minhyun. No because, no buts, no this and that.

Of all the dad jokes, the pick up lines, and the weirdness that came out from his mouth, there was this one phrase he hasn’t said to Seongwu. Something the latter has been dying to hear ever since. But Seongwu, being the patient man he was, tries his best not to mind at all.

There would be days he was insisting, forcing the three words to come from Minhyun’s mouth. Days he would use his charm just to get what he want (often times it works – just not on this one). Times he would annoy the former in the middle of the ambassador doing some work, that it would eventually lead to actual fights.

_“Seongwu, you can clearly see I’m trying to catch a deadline here, can’t you?” He stops typing midway and pulls his arm away from the other’s embrace._

_“I love you.”_

_“And that serves you nothing from me.”_

_“What is so hard about saying it back?” Seongwu’s face turns serious._

_“Are we really going to have this argument? Right now? For the 10 th time?” Minhyun slams his laptop close and turns to Seongwu. “If you wanted so badly to hear that, I just want to remind you you have thousands of girls waiting in line.”_

_“Yeah, why don’t I date them instead?”_

_“Yeah, Seongwu. Why don’t you?” He gives up trying to talk him out of it._

_“And you know what else? It’s 7:30 and I should probably be get going.” Seongwu stands from the couch and gets his coat from the rack, waiting to see if Minhyun tries to win him back._

_And he does. And Seongwu heaves a silent sigh of relief as he feels Minhyun wrap his arms around his waist and rest his chin on his shoulders._

_“I’m always looking for new ways to tell that to you without saying it.” Minhyun whispers against his neck._

_“Wouldn’t it be much easier if you just said it to me instead?”_

_Seongwu feels Minhyun’s breathing as his lips turn into a smile. “You know me. I don’t like easy.”_

Seongwu shakes his head when he realizes what was up. 1) Minhyun was drunk. 2) Is he really going to let his hopes rise up?

But Minhyun proves it otherwise.

“I love you, Seongwu. That’s what I said.” He blinks. “And you once told me you dream of going home to the one you love. And that you love ramen. And jokbal.”

Seongwu was now listening, unable to believe what he was hearing.

“You’re drunk.”

“Yeah, I am. And you know what else?”

“What?”

“I love you.” He said once again.

Seongwu gives up and sits back beside Minhyun, just staring at this drunk guy confessing his love for him after a year of dating.

“And I’ll make you happy. I promise.. I –“ Minhyun points his finger to Seongwu’s shoulders. “promise.” He tries to sit up properly but fails, eventually falling into the other’s shoulder.

“That we’ll come home together everyday. And I will..” Minhyun looks down below and reaches for Seongwu’s hand and intertwine their fingers together. “.. cook ramen and jokbal for you everyday. Even if I fill my stomach with all the MSG’s and fats forever,”

He pauses for a few seconds. “If that’s what you want to eat, then it’s my favourite too.”

Seongwu could not help but melt into puddle of awe as he laughs at this drunk guy forming weird sentences together.

“I’ll make you happy, Ong Seongwu.” Minhyun reclines from Seongwu’s shoulder and raises his head near Seongwu’s face, just staring at him with glistening eyes like there’s nothing else to look at around. “And I.. I’ll be happy because of you.”

Minhyun smiles, the way he does on the moments only Seongwu sees, on the moments only Seongwu knows of. He smiled the way he did that one morning Seongwu accidentally burnt the bacon, and that one afternoon they spent on the beach, or the other night he woke up from a fever, with Minhyun kissing his forehead and looking at him intently before he goes to sleep.

“I love you, Seongwu.”

“I love you too.”

It felt nice, Seongwu thought, to say _I love you_ , and most especially to end it with the word _too,_  too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly had this surge of onghwang thoughts so i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
